Ultra 101+: Episode 3
The third episode of Ultra 101+. It contains Day at the Lab and Kaiju Kafe #3. Day at the Lab Setting: Ultra-labs Shin: *opens door and walks in, carrying a newspaper and coffee* Hikari: Mornin’ Mr. Buryasu. Shin: Morning Hikari. How was the weekend? Hikari: Oh, you know, the usual. Just hanged around a planet taking specimens. *holds up a jar with something King-knows-what* Shin: You know, ‘usually’ people use weekends as a day off. *sits down at computer and starts looking through files* Hikari: That is a break for me. I may be a scientist, but I’m a field man. Spending time outdoors is amazing. *sounds unnaturally happy* Shin: *stares blankly* Hikari you’ve never mentioned anything about the outdoors since I first met you. Hikari: Okay okay. The doctor said it would be good if I got out-doors more often. Eiti: *enters room* Hey guys. Shin: Hey Eiti. Oh! Got the paper for you. *throws newspaper over to Eiti* Eiti: *catchs* Thanks. *goes over to shelf and starts looking through viles* Hey uh guys, where do we keep the Minus Energy samples? Hikari: Well we USE to keep them on the second row, but they were confiscated just yesterday. The Counsel didn’t like the idea of us experimenting with it. Eiti: Right right *sits down in an office chair, pulls himself towards desk, starts reading through the paper* I can understand that… Oh hey! Did you hear about the Victorium price increase? Shin: Yeah, that stuff is getting rarer and rarer each day. Honestly I blame it on the toy-companies. They keep one using it in toys, blowing away pounds and pounds of it. Meanwhile us in the labs actually use that stuff. Hikari: *slowly hides a figure into his desk* Shin: So Eiti, how’ve you been treating Yullian? Eiti: *falls out of chair* Shin: Okay sorry, I know you get nervous about this stuff, I’ll ask you after work. Eiti: *gets back into seat and tries to find where he was in the newspaper* Eiti: Hot dang. Hikari & Shin: What? Eiti: You know how Earth tv is growing in popular here on Planet Ultra? Shin: Sadly. Eiti: Well a company just announced that the are starting the Ultran dub for some popular anime called Attack on Titan. Keep an eye on that Mebius kid. Shin: Yeah I will, thanks. *takes sip of coffee* Eiti: *puts away paper* Shin: *gets an eMail* Hey Hikari, Counsel just sent a message. They want some of that Arb stuff, could you go bring them a jar? Hikari: Yeah sure. *walks over to shelf and looks for “ARB”, finds some Arb, picks up jar, heads out the hall* Eiti: Oh Hikari! Someone spelt something out there! It might be a bit sli- SLIPBANG! CRACK! Eiti: -ppy… Slippy… Shin: *rushes out into hall* Hikari: *gravelling on the floor as Arb spirits float around him* NO! NOT THE ARBS! GET ‘EM OFF! OH GOSH NO!!! AUGH!!! *starts form-shifting* Shin: *drops coffee* You know what, I worked way overtime last week, I head home early. *rushes out of building* THE EN- Hikari: Darn you Eiti and Shin! I will have my revenge! D… End… Kaiju Kafe #3 Location: Cafe’ Monstre’ (now considering name change to “Da’ Monstah Pub”) Dada: *cleaning cups* Red King: *enters Cafe’, takes seat at counter, bangs head against counter* Ugh… I’ll take the usual… Dada: *nods, takes out a cup and fills it with a Coffee blend* So, lost another job. Redking: *mumbled*No…*mumbled* *lifts head off of counter* Blew it up. Dada: *shakes head* And why’d you go and do that? Red King: My fists didn’t like it. Dada: Have you been skipping out on your Anger Management Classes? Red King: I, uh, don’t have the time. Dada: Tsk tsk tsk. If you don’t manage your anger, something TERROR-AH-BULL*jazz hands for emphasis* will happen! Look at me, I now have a three-way split persona cause I didn’t take therapy. Red King: Relax man, that ain’t gonna- Hukk…. Hukk… Hukk…! *holds side and collapses onto floor* Dada: Hey buddy, you feeling okay? Red King: Hukk… Hukk… Hukk…. HUKKK!!!! *starts glowing* Dada: Oh man! *ducks under counter* Red King: HUKK HUKK HUKK HUKK!!!! *splits into two beings* Dada: *slowly looks up from under the counter* what… the… Gnikder: I am Gnikder! Your angry side! Red King: You mean… I’m no longer angry…? Gnikder: Exactly! I am an embodiment of all your negative emotions and thoughts. Red King: Spankin’! Gnikder: Yes that is- wait, what? Red King: Now I can keep a job and be a really member of society without worrying about my Kaiju blood. Thank you sir! *shakes Gnikder’s hand and leaves Cafe’* Gnikder: Wait wait wait what…?! Dada: *pats Gnikder on shoulder* Sorry dude. Want some coffee? Gnikder: ….Sure…. THE END